Any Other Way
by FluffleNeCharka
Summary: When Silver attempts suicide, Gold saves him and the two actually reach an understanding. [GoldSilver, Slash, Oneshot.]


AN: A request by my friend Laura, dedicated to her. And although I've never written for either of these characters before, I tried my best to keep them as in character as I could, given the circumstances. I hope it's okay. I haven't written anything like this before.

Warning: Attempted suicide, slash, mild language.

---------------------------

He stood at the edge of a cliff, looking down.

And he had no one to blame but himself for this. He couldn't blame his father (damm Giovanni!), he couldn't blame his mother, who had killed herself when he was five, and he couldn't blame his disobedient, weak Pokemon. He wanted to. If only he could blame one of them, everything would be fine. But no.

This was all his fault for getting attached.

He never wanted to. He fought the emotions that rose up in him whenever he saw Gold. He shoved the feelings inside, burying them beneath layers of false hatred. He lashed at the other trainer with all his might, not sparing the other's feelings for a second. It had worked beautifully; the other boy didn't see the love or admiration Silver held for him. Really, any other method would've failed. It was the only way to keep Gold at a distance.

But the victory was short lived.

He was useless. If he'd paid more attention to his training, his Pokemon, and his battle skills, maybe he'd have managed to become Champion. Unfortunately, he spent so much time guarding his heart he forgot that he supposed to be learning to fight. His skills were weak. He was weak.

He couldn't accept any weakness, not even in himself.

There wasn't any other way that would make things right.

Turning, he opened all his Pokeballs. The Pokemon stared at him as he handed over his Pokedex and his badges. He gave each of them two, except for Sneasel and Meganium, who had been stolen and deserved more. They all stared at him, confused. Anger was written on all of their faces. He didn't blame them. It was his fault their lives had been miserable. Well, no more.

He had lost the Championship.

He had lost the thing he'd been preparing for his entire life. Every battle, every problem overcome, had led up to that moment, and he'd failed miserably. It wasn't their fault. He'd pushed them too hard. He was bringing them down. Without him, they would be free to find better trainers, trainers who would love them and train them the right way. Those badges would help them, as would their high levels. At least his work had not all been in vain, although he'd accomplished nothing for himself by it.

"Goodbye," he said softly. Then he spun on his heel and jumped.

Meganium screamed louder than the others, but all of them showed signs of alarm. Meganium reached for him with her Vine Whip as Golbat dove after him. The others could only rush to the Cliffside in shock.

Silver's body made three sickening thuds as he bounced off of three different rock ledges.

Finally the Vine Whip took hold. He dangled, upside down and unconscious. Meganium dug her heels into the ground, but his weight was too much. She started to slide forward. Alakazam wrapped his arms around her waist and clung to the ground, Sneasel clinging to him in a desperate attempt to stop their trainer from falling to his death. There was no other way they could keep from falling except for teamwork. Magneton cried, wishing he could do something to help. Gengar let out an unearthly wail, hoping someone would hear it, while Golbat flew for help.

------------------------------

Golbat flew straight into Gold about an hour later, as the sun was coming up.

The startled trainer blinked as the Golbat tugged him to his feet, bit into his wrist, and dragged him forcibly towards a very sheer cliff. Gold blinked and questioned the Pokemon, who didn't stop until, finally, the boy looked up. His heart seemed to stop at that moment, and later on he would recount how no other sight sickened him so much in his entire life.

Silver was hanging by his heels, red hair spattered with blood. Bruised, battered, and bloody, the rival trainer looked too pale even in the faint dawn light.

"Aerodactyl, go!"

A part of Gold was questioning why he was doing this. His rival had been cruel, cold, uncompromising, and rude. He didn't accept help from anyone, no matter how badly he needed it, and he never gave any help to anyone no matter how badly he needed it. So why was he calling upon his strongest Pokemon to help this boy out?

Maybe it was because he was a good person. Maybe it was because an insane Golbat was sobbing at his feet, begging for help. Maybe it was the sight of all those Pokemon trying with all their might to help their trainer. Maybe it was because Silver had beautiful, gentle eyes when he thought no one was watching. Maybe it was because Silver never gave up no matter how hard the fight. Maybe it was because Silver didn't have any friends, and Gold felt some compassion for the boy.

Or maybe it was because his jacket, Pokedex, and boots were placed neatly atop one another. Maybe it was because it didn't look like he'd been pushed or attacked.

Gold realized about the time he loaded the other boy onto Aerodactyl's back that it had been a suicide attempt.

Suddenly, guilt overwhelmed him. As they flew to the nearest hospital, Gold yelling at his Aerodactyl to go faster, he felt like sobbing. As they landed, he did begin to cry, one or two tears leaking out, and as he let out a scream for help they could've woken the dead, he began to sob. The doctor took Silver's limp, cold, and very pale body without question as Gold began to shake. By the time he explained about the suicide attempt and the Golbat, he was hysterical.

Aerodactyl went alone to get Silver's Pokemon, all of whom had stayed behind for the sake of time. They arrived barely ten minutes later, sobbing and looking sad. Magneton was inconsolable. Gold held him as he continued to cry. This being such a small town, the entirety of the staff was either tending to Silver or staring at him.

It was all his fault.

Maybe if he'd been nicer, Silver would've been his friend. If he'd only thought before returning that anger Silver always showed, Silver wouldn't have jumped. But no. He was too focused on being the Pokemon Master of Johto to see what his remarks were doing. If he had stopped Silver from stealing Chikorita, or if he'd let Silver take down Team Rocket, this wouldn't have happened. Why had he been so blind?

Finally, he was too tired to cry. So he sat there, holding a shaky Magneton and staring at the ceiling.

He realized these Pokemon were in no condition to be hanging around a human hospital. They were too distressed and some of them were badly hurt from holding onto their trainer for such a long time. Their feet looked like bloody rags. Wiping his eyes, he walked over to the video phone and dialed Lance's number.

After all, the Pokemon Center at the League was better than anyone else's. There wasn't any other way he could transfer them, either…

"What happened?" Lance asked upon seeing Gold.

The boy had rings under his blood shot eyes and sniffled as he said in a shaky voice, "L-Lance, I… I need a favor. I know that tr-trainers can't usually transfer p-Pokemon anywhere if they're n-not theirs, b-but… but…" Gold began to shake. "A friend o-of mine tried to k-kill himself and his… his Pokemon need a place to stay where they can get h-h-healed, s-so…"

Lance stared for a moment. Behind him, one of the Elite Four whispered, "Oh my God…"

"Of course you can transfer them to me," Lance said softly, then added, "Get some rest, Gold. We'll take care of the Pokemon."

A few moments later, the Pokemon in question were on their way and Gold was stuck with nothing to do and no one to comfort him.

-------------------------

Silver awoke an hour later, in a LOT of pain.

The doctor immediately informed him he had four broken ribs, he'd sprained his ankle (probably while jumping), he had a mild concussion, and it would be a week before the cuts on his arms healed from when they'd brushed against the rocks. Silver nodded, numbly, until the doctor asked who his parents were and what their phone numbers were.

"I don't have any family," he replied dully. The doctor's eyes softened.

"Well, then," he paused, shifting uncomfortably, "We'll have to bill you-"

"I'll pay for it," Gold volunteered, entering the room silently. The doctor stared but Gold's resolve was hardened on this subject, and he handed the doctor the money right then and there.

Silver stared in open amazement.

He felt embarrassed beyond belief. What should he say to Gold right now? What could he do? And – what the hell? Was Gold actually CRYING? He blinked several times to make it wasn't blood loss playing tricks on his head. Indeed, the other boy had his hat clutched in his hands and was crying a river. Under other circumstances Silver would have called it weak. Now, he watched in amazement. There was no other way to deal with this insanity. What was this, a chick flick?

"This is all my fault," Gold mumbled. "I should've been a better rival. Pokemon rivals are supposed to be friends. I just ignored you."

"This has nothing to do with you," Silver lied. Gold walked over to him and carefully placed his arms on his rival in what might have been a hug. "Will you quit freaking out already? Crybabies like you make me sick."

Gold sniffled. "I know. But I was so scared you weren't gonna make it-"

"Like it matters."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Gold yelled, even though doing so caused Silver to flinch. He grabbed a hold of the other boy's shoulders. "Don't you ever say that again or I will kill you! Do you have any idea what it's like to see someone you love dangling off a goddamn cliff?! DO YOU?"

"…You love me?"

Gold went crimson. He let go of Silver's shoulders and looked away, contemplative.

"Yeah, I- I guess I do."

Silver wrapped an arm around him, which took more effort than a normal person can imagine. Gold's face lit up when he realized the other boy had actually cracked a smile for once.

"Well then, weakling, I guess we're dating now."

"Awesome!" Gold cheered. "So, does that mean you're not depressed anymore?"

"I was never depressed, you idiot. I was just stupid for a moment."

Gold took his hand tenderly. His smile lit up the room brighter than the sun, his golden eyes sparkling with joy. Silver would've gagged, but this was the first truly loving moment he'd had in years. The two of them must've looked ridiculous. But Silver was okay with that as long as he clarified one thing.

"I'm not gonna take it any easier on you, you bastard."

Gold nodded once. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
